Question: Rewrite ${\dfrac{8^{10}}{8^{-3}}}$ in the form ${8^n}$.
Answer: ${ \dfrac{8^{10}}{8^{-3}} = 8^{10-(-3)}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{8^{10}}{8^{-3}}} = 8^{13}} $